Love
by MushyKing
Summary: Natasha can't sleep but the thoughts of a certain archer comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't sleep, not after what happened with Loki...what happened to Clint.

She could still see his eerie blue eyes stare at her as she tried to get some form of sleep.

As an assassin, she didn't really give into emotions like love. They didn't matter. You needed to have a cold heart to kill someone and just walk away after the deed is done. There is no need to emotionally attach yourself to someone, because you never know if they are your next target. But he changed that.

They fight together, care for each other, work together...love each other?

Love. One of the strongest emotions. Is that what she felt when she was told he had been compromised?

Was it what she felt knowing that even though he was under Loki's control, he was still alive?

The answer...yes. She felt the feeling that had been lost to her for many years. It was new for her, but she liked it.

She smiled to herself before moving closer to the man who slept next to her. The man that changed her.

**Please review ...pretty please? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**As a certain member of this site offered me Chocolate chip scones if I add another chapter, I decided to add another chapter! So if that pleases you, then thank LeiraStarofTheSea!**

**So yeah this is in Clint's POV, Enjoy!**

Clint never thought that this would happen...well he had thought of it. Being on all those missions with her, pretending to be a couple made him think what life would be like if they had true feelings for each other.

He developed an interest in her when he was sent to kill her. The look of innocence on her face as well as her breathtaking beauty made him lower his bow that day. After that they became partners, the golden duo at S.H.I.E.L.D, master assassins and the best of friends.

But things changed on one mission.

The plan went wrong and Natasha was hurt, badly. From that day Clint vowed he would look after her and care for her for as long as he lives.

But it was during the battle against Loki that the two agents finally realised their love for each other. Both shared small kisses as they made their way back from the Shawarma restaurant to their new home, The Avengers Tower.

And now they were in his bed loving each other like lovers do.

He doesn't care that she was a master assassin and could kill him in more than 50 ways.

He doesn't care that she has an unhealthy love for knives and daggers.

Their love for each other is never ending and he wouldn't swap it for anything, anything in the world.

**Tada! Review my pretties...Ooooo I sound like The Wicked Witch of the West! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

She laughed. That was the first thing she did when she found the ring at the bottom of her champagne glass. He was such a romantic, defiantly the girl of the pair. But she stopped laughing when the current event hit her full in the face.

He's proposing. She didn't know what to say, was it too soon? Yes it was too soon, she wasn't ready for that yet. "I'm sorry Clint...but I'm not ready."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Can I have the ring back? I need to find someone else to marry." She slapped his arm and both laughed. Joking around. That was his way of making things better. Natasha knew he was upset about it. She had to go and ruin his plans.

But she had a feeling that the next time he proposes, it would be unforgettable.

_2 months later..._

"Hey Tasha, Marry me?"

Natasha stared wide eyed at the Archer was shooting arrows at the aliens in front of them. They were in the middle of a battle with Thanos and he just...Proposed.

She shot the two aliens that were coming her way before turning back to Clint. She watched him in full action, remembering all the happy memories that are attached to him.

She wanted to have this feeling of love and happiness forever; living and working with the man she loved. Never leaving each other, for anything or anyone.

"Yes, I'll marry you Clint." He grinned and brought her into a slow kiss, his arms wounding themselves around her waist.

_Uh guys, alien are currently invading...you can make out after we've saved the world. _Tony's voice said through the earpiece. The couple smiled at each other before returning to their previous activity of saving the world.

Natasha smiled to herself. She was right, it was unforgettable.

**A/N: Only a couple more chapters after this.**

***Confused face* I swear this was supposed to only have one chapter?...frickin' reviewers being to nice...**

**Ooooo Kudos to those who know which Marvel movie the 'ring in champagne glass' is from ;D**

**Love you all,**

**MushyKing98 **


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning when she felt the sudden urge to puke. She jumped out the bed and ran into the bathroom; she opened the toilet lid just in time for her to vomit up the contents of her dinner the night before.

Clint heard and made his way to the bathroom. He found his wife-to-be brushing her teeth vigorously in attempt to get the taste out of her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and leant dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"Are you feeling o.k. sweetheart?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, probably just a stomach bug."

"I hope it's gone before our wedding next week." He said pulling her back to their room. "Yeah, me too." She said suddenly nervous.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pepper was making coffee in the kitchen of the Avengers tower when Natasha approached her. "Are you o.k. Tasha?" The red-head asked, Natasha looked around the area to make sure no-one was there before talking.

"Pepper I think I'm pregnant." The Ironman's girlfriend squealed like a school girl at the news. "I _think_ I'm pregnant, I'm not certain. That's why I came to you. I trust you the most and I was wondering if you could get me some pregnancy tests?" Pepper nodded.

"Of course! I'm so excited!"

Pepper returned half an hour later with two tests, she handed to Natasha secretly. She left the Russian in private to discover if she was pregnant or not.

Natasha read the instructions; _hmm sounds easy_ she thought to herself. She went to the bathroom and did as was instructed.

Minutes later she almost died of a heart attack when she found a smiley face on one test and a positive on the other.

"Oh...my...PEPPER!"

Pepper ran in. "What, What is it?" "I'm pregnant."

**Sorry it's so short but my laptop isn't working properly :c**

**Reviews equal love my readers 3 If I get more than 6 reviews for this chapter I'll update as soon as I get home from school tomorrow.**

**-MushyKing98 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beer, check. Unhealthy snacks, check. An Xbox 360 sitting in front of him with the controller in his hand, check. Oh yeah most important thing...A Tony Stark sitting next to him with controller in his hand, check. MW3 (modern warfare 3, if you don't know what it is then Get. ) was on and Clint knew, he just knew he was going to win.

Clint really loved Natasha with all his heart. He would sacrifice himself for her, kill for her, do anything for her. But when said person stands right in front of his view of the game, his love for her died, especially when Tony stood up and did an extremely weird victory dance.

"Natasha, move out the way I'm trying to win the game." Clint whined like a three year old boy. He looked up at her and saw she was pale and...Nervous? Why would the famous Black Widow be nervous? "Nat, what's up?" She bit her lip. "Can I talk to you in private?" He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked cupping her cheek. "I...You know when I was sick this morning, I had a feeling that I might have been pregnant. I told Pepper and she got me some tests." She swallowed before continuing. "Clint...I'm pregnant."

Clint just stared at her, his eyes wide open. "Are you...serious?" She nodded. "I-I'm going to be a dad...we're going to be parents?" He asked. She nodded again. Clint laughed and brought her into a tight hug. Natasha grinned, she thought he would react differently. "Wait, I can't be a dad...I, how am I supposed to look after a little kid I'm a frickin' assassin?" Natasha held onto his hand. "We'll work it out, together. We'll be the best of parents."

"And you won't be like him Clint." She added knowing he was thinking of his father. Clint squeezed her hand before resting his forehead on hers. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too baby." They shared a kiss before making their way back to Tony.

"Hey Stark, I'm gonna' be a father."

"Really congrats!" He said, shooting someone at the same time. "So any particular song you want to be played at your guys' funeral?" Natasha and Clint just looked at eachother. "Uhh what?" Natasha asked.

"I said what song do you want at your funeral, cause' y'know Fury's going to kill you both."

Oh god they forgot about Fury...

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGGG! I swear I was smiling all day when I saw all the reviews and alerts. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but again my laptop is messing up and I've got so much homewok it's ridiculous!**

**let's see...8 reviews and i'll update by Thursday.**

**Love you guys,**

**-Mushyking98**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: some language in this one, well obviously Fury's in it!**

Natasha and Clint stood in front of Fury's desk. The director was surprised that they had come to talk to him, the agents usually kept things to themselves. "Is there anything that you'd like to say, you've both been standing there staring at me." Fury said annoyed, they were wasting his time.

"Actually sir there is something really important we need to tell you." Clint said, Fury nodded for them to continue. "Sir, Clint and I are engaged and uh I'm...pregnant."

Fury took a deep breath to try and prevent himself from exploding with death threats and curses...but that kind of failed.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY BEST AGENTS ARE NOW PLAYING HAPPY FUCKING FAMILIES? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PART OF THIS AGENCY IF ONE OF YOU IS PREGNANT AND THE OTHER IS ALL OVER PROTECTIVE GOT-TO-LOOK-AFTER-MY-WIFE-AND-KID SHIT?" Fury yelled at them. They both stayed surprisingly calm after being shouted at rather angrily.

"That's why we came here sir, we were wondering if we could have time off. You know, so that Natasha and the baby is safe?" Clint asked, Fury breathed heavily after his previous outburst. "YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU TIME OFF? WHAT IF THIS PLANET GETS INVADED NEXT WEEK AND MY AGENTS AREN'T THERE BECAUSE THEY'RE AT HOME CHOOSING WHICH COLOUR THEY WANT THE NURSERY TO BE?"

Natasha and Clint looked at each other before nodding.

"Fine! But you'll have to stay at Stark's tower and still work for another two months, understood?" They nodded and he let them go.

"Agents..." The couple turned around to find a smiling Fury. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

**A/N: Just a short one today :c**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and don't worry the chapters will get longer!**

**6 reviews = one new chapter by Sunday...or Monday.**

**-MushyKing98 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy :c**

**But it's the summer holidays in two weeks so updates will be more frequent.**

**R+R!**

**Chapter 7**

The wedding wasn't big or extravagant. It was small and private, only friends and agents attended. But they were okay with that, they were private and secluded people so there was no need to invite hundreds of people like Tony had suggested.

They went to Paris for their honeymoon, Natasha's choice. She'd been to Paris but only on missions, not to actually explore and sightsee or try new food. All the things she didn't get to do she did with Clint. It was weird being out of the America with him but not on a mission. Not looking around for their target, not killing. Just him and her hand-in-hand buying things they couldn't get back home.

She wanted to bring her child here, when it was born.

They were both so excited about the baby. It brought them closer than they already were. But they were also worried. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long meant they had a long list of enemies that would do anything to harm their baby.

Clint and Natasha would protect their baby with their lives, as would the child's new family. The whole of the team had all said they would protect their child if anything happened to her or Clint.

Would she be a good mother? She had asked Clint this many times and he had responded with. "You'll be the perfect mother." She didn't know how to be a parent...well neither did Clint. They'll learn together and their little girl or boy would live happily.

She would never let her child live a life similar to hers or Clint's.

**Yeah I know ridiculously small chapter...sorry.**

**Anyway the next chapter is what you guys have been waiting for...THE BABY!**

**I don't know if the baby should be a boy or girl, so you guys can vote for which one (I have a poll on my profile)**

**Also, any names you guys have thought of for their child would be brilliant.**

**-MushyKing98**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Here it is the baby chapter. Sorry if it's crap, I've literally just woken up and only had a couple of sentences written :p**

**I think I'm ill, I keep sneezing urghhhh! And all the annoying kids in my area are pissing me off with their loudness, it's eleven AM why aren't they at home watching kiddie programs? Luckily I have a pair of headphones and a playlist of Rise Against songs so I'm all good c:**

**I'm gonna shut up now...**

It was Saturday evening and the team were watching Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire while eating pizza. Tony and Pepper were curled up together on the largest couch, Tony feeding Pepper pizza occasionally. Bruce was sitting in the armchair looking peaceful while eating fries, Steve on the other hand was enthralled by the movie, the thought of teenaged wizards was bizarre to him, and his Pizza was left untouched.

Natasha was curled up against Clint, his hand resting on her hip. The Russian felt the sudden urge to uh urinate. Standing up slowly she made her way to the elevator before stopping her tracks. She felt liquid trickle down her legs. 'Shit...' she thought.

"Tasha are you alright?" Pepper asked. "My water...My water just broke..." all was silent until everybody jumped out there seats and made their ways over to her. Clint picked her up bridal style and they all crammed into the elevator, Tony frantically pushing the button for the garage.

Natasha tightened her death grip around Clint's neck as they waited to get to the garage. "Oww." The archer muttered. "God..." Natasha groaned as the elevator doors opened revealing the cars. "Baby it's gonna be okay, just breathe." Clint told her as they got into the back of an SUV (or whatever they are called.)

Tony and Pepper jumped into the front and drove as fast as they could to the hospital, Bruce and Steve in the car behind them. Pepper turned to face Natasha. "Breathe Natasha, in and out, in and out." She said in a comforting tone. Natasha did as she was told, just in faster rates. "God Stark drive faster!" She yelled at the billionaire. "Natasha calm down we're almost there-" "Fuck you Clint, you don't have a baby trying to come out of your vagina do you?" She screamed at him.

"There is no way we are having kids Pepper." Tony muttered as Natasha continued to curse at everyone in the vehicle. They parked in the visitor's car park and proceeded to the reception. The young receptionist eyes widened as she saw the group of heroes run to her desk. "get a doctor, we have an assassin practically giving birth here." He shouted, she nodded and a doctor and two nurses ran down the hall with a hospital bed. Clint placed Natasha on the bed before following behind, leaving the rest of the team to wait outside.

It had been two hours since they arrived at the hospital and Natasha's colourful shouts had died down to quiet screams. "Steve stop pacing it's annoying." Tony said, the Captain apologised and sat in the plastic seat next to Bruce. "Do you think she's okay?" Pepper asked. "I think I'm more worried about Clint. She's been yelling into his face for hours, probably broken his nose." Tony replied earning a slap from his partner. "Okay, oww." The door opened and the doctor stepped out.

"You can see the baby now." He said smiling. Tony was the first in to the room.

Clint was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arm around a smiling Natasha, a small baby in her arms. Clint gestured for the team to come and see. The little girl was beautiful; she had wisps of light gingery-blonde hair and her father's eyes. Her skin was the same pale complexion as her mother. "Do you want to hold her?" Natasha asked a teary Pepper, she nodded and Clint gently passed her over. "What's her name?" Bruce asked. "Alexis."

Alexis giggled and held onto Pepper's pinkie. "She's so cute." She whispered smiling. Alexis was passed around all the Avengers except Bruce who didn't trust himself with such a small being. Tony was currently holding Alexis, his finger caressing her chubby cheeks. "I am going to spoil you rotten." He whispered causing the team to roll their eyes. The billionaire gave Alexis back to her daddy who kissed her on the forehead.

"Pepper baby, I want one."

**A/N: Well there it is folks!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favourite or subscribed to this fic you are awesome! And a huge thank you to _Jedi Kay-Kenobi, discordchick, drali11,mellbell12123,trinygyal, LaughingLadybug, LeiraStarofTheSea, LilFlyergirl, lovergirl2017, waterlilies, cosmicgirl286, midnight247, Amber-Jade James, peyj, karenpark, Arrows the Wolf and AlexisRomanoff-_Barton for your continued support, thank you.**

**And guys this isn't the end...keep your eyes open for more of these**

**-MushyKing98**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why HEllo There my Good readers, I bring you good news.**

**The Sequel to this Fic is up NOW, It's called Mini Avengers. Go and read it, review, and tell me what you think of it XD**

**Well what are you waiting for, go and find it :3**

**-MushyKing98**


End file.
